An Energem's Fury
by vandy123
Summary: Sledge's latest plan comes to pass when he turns two of the ranger's against the others. With two rangers down for the count, how will the ranger's continue to search for the remaining energems and fight Sledge's latest threat. However, when a new ranger appears, it will be a race between the rangers and Sledge to see who finds him first.
1. Part 1: Sledge's Control

Dino Bite Café

Inside the café, customers lined the room as the rangers' were busy taking orders. "Okay, so that's two Bronto Burgers, two fossil fries, and a large coke? That'll be ten dollars." Shelby stated to the customer at the register.

Koda was busy flipping burgers while Tyler was busing tables. Tyler shot Shelby a look as to where the other rangers' were. "So, have you noticed that we're getting slammed, and yet again, Chase and Riley are nowhere to be found?" Tyler mentioned to Shelby.

Shelby rolled her eyes and scoffed in reply. "Don't remind me. I've covered both of their shifts for the past five days. What could they be possibly doing in the lab that's so important? She questioned.

Koda couldn't help but join in on the conversation while trying to keep an eye on the burgers. "Maybe they train?" he commented. Tyler and Shelby nodded. "Well there's only one way to find out." She added. Shelby led Tyler and Koda to the lab not wondering what they would soon to discover.

Dino Lab

Riley walked over to pick up his sword when he felt a hand from behind. "Chase. I told you not to do that, while we're in the lab. I don't want the others to find out our secret yet." Riley stated.

Chase put his arms around Riley's waist. "I was hoping I could train with you." He said in reply.

Riley couldn't help but pull Chase in close to him. "I love it when you do that." Chase said with a chuckle as he went in to kiss his boyfriend.

As they went to pull out of the kiss, they didn't even notice the others had entered the room.

"Doesn't look like they're training to me." Tyler stated with his arms crossed. Koda was puzzled. "So if they not train, then what they be doing?" Shelby couldn't help but chuckle. "I think the Hotshot and the Brainiac were making out." She replied. Shelby and Koda turned to Tyler and shot him a look questioning if they should return to the café.

Tyler hesitated for a minute…. He began to whisper, "I think we should let them have some time alone." Tyler then led Koda and Shelby back to work.

Without noticing the others' had even left the room to begin with, Riley and Chase began to make out even more, behind the main control panel.

Sledge's Ship

On the fourth level corridor of the ship, Poisandra slowly walking with Sledge down the dark corridor, noticing the cells were now filled with half the bounties Sledge was holding captive to begin with. "I can't believe, the rangers' have defeated so many of your bounties." She spattered in anger.

Sledge assured her. "Yes, it is a shame that half of my army is now gone, but rest assured, the rangers' will be defeated and their energems will be mine!" Sledge and Poisandra were soon joined by Wrench and a small legion of Vivix. "I am going to fight fire with fire by turning one of the rangers' evil, by infusing him or her with the power of the Talon Energem!" Sledge stated.

Fury walked in at the last moment of Sledge's speech to Poisandra and Wrench. "Master, did I hear correctly…. That you plan to turn one of the rangers' evil by using the Talon Energem?" He asked.

Sledge chuckled maniacally. "Of course Fury, they wouldn't dare attack one of their own. So I want you to send down a small army of Vivix to capture one for me. This ranger must be cunning and intelligent. Someone who has real firepower." He ordered Fury. Fury then took the army of Vivix and teleported down to Amber Beach City.

Dino Lab

Riley and Chase walked into the base after finishing their shifts at the café. "Wow, I am so beat." Riley stated. Chase chuckled and replied… "If I ever find that person who decided to order the Bronto Burger Deluxe special, I am going to make the clean it up next time. The dining room was a disaster after they left."

"So it seems that we have the base… all to ourselves. What shall we do with this unbound freedom?" Chase said putting his arms around his Raptor's waist. Riley thought for a moment. "Well… my Hotshot…. We could go out and enjoy a night on the town, perhaps see a movie?" Chase seemed to be intrigued. Chase then leaned in to kiss Riley. Riley pulled Chase in putting his hand on the back of his head sealing the kiss.

Riley began to wonder… "So what movie would you want to see?" Chase pulled away for a moment, "Anything is fine as long as I am with you." He replied. Chase then proceeded to kiss Riley again when they were interrupted by the Dino Com.

Riley reached in his back pocket and retrieved the device. "You got Riley, what's up?" he asked. Kendall was on the other line. "I don't know which is worse, the fact that there's an army of Vivix attacking the city or that you and Chase are alone in the base…." She replied.

Chase couldn't help but chuckle. "We'll get right on it Kendall." He informed. Kendall smirked. "As long as you guys weren't… Never mind. Just meet the others at the site." She ordered. Riley and Chase retrieved their gems and ran to the Civic center.

Downtown Civic Center

In the heart of Amber Beach City, debris continued to crumble to the ground as Vivix destroyed everything in their path. Tyler, Shelby and Koda had already been fighting for a while, waiting on the other two to arrive. Riley and Chase soon joined the fight. "Save some action for us!" Chase shouted as he went in to save his teammate from being ganged up by the Vivix.

The rangers' fought off the Vivix until Fury blasted the rangers to the ground. "Well, just who I was looking for." Fury shouted.

The rangers' groaned in pain, trying to recover from the blast. "What do you want this time Fury?" Tyler questioned. Fury snarled. "I am only here for one of you, but if I take two of you, then Sledge will reward me even greater."

The rangers finally found their motion and got on their feet. As they tried to reach for their morphers, Fury sent another blast at the rangers. In the middle of the smoke and confusion a small army of Vivix held Tyler, Shelby and Koda back while another army of Vivix grabbed Riley and Chase. As the smoke cleared, the rangers noticed Fury and his legion of Vivix had disappeared…. Along with Chase and Riley. "So what now?" Shelby questioned.

Sledge's Ship

Fury and the Vivix returned to the ship and locked the two rangers' in the holding cell in the main control room. "Now that I've captured you, I am going to infuse you both with the power of this… Energem." He remarked evilly.

Chase and Riley looked at each other in disbelief. "That's impossible. There can't be another Energem… There are only ten of them." Riley commented. That was until Sledge entered the room and answered the Green Ranger's comment.

Sledge looked at the two rangers' and chuckled maniacally. "On the contrary Green Ranger, you see, I had Poisandra use the last energy of the so called E-Tracer you rangers designed and use it to track the location of the lost Talon Energem. We took the Energem and laced it with poisons that can only be found at the Onyx tavern. It is pure evil, and once infused, it's irreversible." He explained.

Chase and Riley knew there was no escape. Vivix unlocked the cell and grabbed Riley first. They placed him on a chair and put wires on his body. Fury then placed Energem into the slot and fired up the machine. Once powered, the machine sent pulses of electricity through Riley's body. Riley screamed in agony as he felt the pain inside drive him to insanity. All his boyfriend could do was watch and witness the love of his life being brainwashed.

An hour later, the machine powered down, Fury unplugged the wires off of Riley and took him away. Sledge himself then walked into the holding cell, and grabbed Chase. "Now it's your turn, pretty boy!" He snarled.

All Chase could feel now was the pain Riley was feeling as he too was being brainwashed. Sledge's plan had become a reality. Two rangers' were now completely under his control, and nothing could stop him from destroying the remaining rangers.


	2. Part 2: A Golden Past

Sledge's Ship

In the control room, Riley and Chase were sparring, trying to prove their loyalty to Sledge and his army. Riley send a Vivix flying out of the ship and deep into space. Chase did a roundhouse kick on the Vivix he was fighting and sent it tumbling to the ground.

Sledge watched from his throne, amused at how his new warriors' training was progressing. "Well, I must say, you have done nicely. But now it is time to prove yourselves even more worthy by fighting your first battle against your fellow rangers." He ordered. Riley and Chase bowed their heads. "As you command, Master Sledge." They replied with an evil smirk on the face. Riley and Chase transported to Earth as they were commanded and began their quest to fight.

Sledge chuckled evilly. "Fools, their Energems will be mine! Once they destroy the other rangers, I'll destroy them as well." He laughed maniacally. He threw out his arm for Poisandra. "And I owe it all to you… my evil sweet." Sledge said in charming evil way. Poisandra laughed with glee. "Sledge-Ums… those rangers have interfered too many times. I think it is only fitting that they are destroyed by two of their own." She replied.

Unbeknownst to them, Fury had been listening is on the conversation. For some strange reason, he had been overcome with a since of humanity and pride. "The rangers' are in trouble… I've got to warn them."

Dino Lab

Meanwhile, back in the lab, Kendall was working on trying to track Riley and Chase's whereabouts. Tyler, Shelby, and Koda all stumbled into the base showing looks of defeat and pain. Kendall was shocked to see they had been severely injured.

"Oh my! Are you guys alright?" She questioned. Shelby shot her a nasty look. "Do we look alright? We lost the fight against Fury… and not to mention, we're down two rangers." Shelby replied.

Kendall sighed. "Well, there are no signs of them anywhere in the city so I'll keep tracking their Energem signals." She informed. As she walked back towards the computer, alarms started blaring. The rangers plus Kendall viewed the screen and they did not like what they were seeing. Riley and Chase were morphed and leading an army of Vivix throughout the city, causing massive destruction.

"Why they destroy city?" Koda pondered.

Tyler pounded his fist on the table. "It appears that Sledge must have found a way to turn them against us. Now it looks like we're going to have the fight them. Kendall, you think you can come up with a way to reverse whatever it is turned them?" Tyler asked.

Kendall removed her glasses. "I can try, but it could take a while. Will you guys be able to hold them off long enough for me to work with Keeper?" she asked. The rangers nodded in reply. "We'll make sure they don't hurt anyone." Shelby replied. Tyler ran to his jeep, Shelby and Koda followed right behind him and jumped into their respective seats. Putting the jeep into high gear, the rangers' went off to face their friends.

Downtown Amber Beach

Debris from the surrounding buildings were everywhere. Citizens running for cover as Vivix attacked them from every corner. "You can't run from the rangers. We fight for our Master, Sledge!" Riley protested.

Chase and Riley were blasted from behind as they heard a familiar voice. "Riley, Chase… Stop!" They turned only to see Tyler, Shelby and Koda finish fighting the army of Vivix, leaving only the two rangers.

"You have been tricked. Sledge is using you! He will destroy us, and then he'll destroy you in order to get all of the Energems!" Tyler pleaded but to no avail. Riley pointed his saber at them.

"Silence! You defy our Master, and therefore you must be destroyed!" Riley proclaimed. He then took his morpher and blasted the rangers to the ground. Tyler groaned in pain, but nonetheless the three rangers got back on their feet.

"If that's the way you want it… then bring it on!" Tyler taunted in reply. The rangers pulled out their Dino Chargers.

"It's Morphin Time! Energize Ha! Unleash the Power!" streaks of light embodied the three allowing them to morph. Riley and Chase reached for their morphers and instantly morphed. "Dino Morpher Blast!" the hotshot yelled while blasting the rangers.

Tyler took on Chase while Koda and Shelby fought off Riley. In the heat of the battle, Chase had the upper-hand over Tyler pinning him to the ground with his Dino Saber. "Any last words…. Mate?" Before Chase could fire the shot, a blast sent him flying. Tyler shielded his hands in defense.

"Who… who did that?" He said in confusion. Koda and Shelby soon regrouped with Tyler. They looked atop a building near the fight and noticed an unknown someone holding what appeared to be a Dino Morpher. He took out a Dino Charger and inserted it into his morpher.

"It's Morphin Time! Energize Ha! Unleash The Power!" A streak of gray embodied him allowing him to morph. Leaping off the ledge of the building, he took out his weapon and stood in front of the other rangers.

"Are you guys alright?" the ranger asked. Koda and Shelby nodded. "We're fine… but, who are you?" they questioned.

The ranger didn't respond. Only to take a fighting stance against Chase and Riley. Riley took out his Dino Sabre. "This is just awesome! Another ranger to contend with." Riley swung his saber sending the new ranger back.

"Wow, look who finally learned his sword skills. Seems like you two need to be taught how to round up cattle!" the ranger taunted. Chase and Riley became infuriated. "We will finish this later." The two teleported back to Sledge's ship.

Dino Lab

Kendall and Keeper were standing over near the computer monitor as the rangers' returned. Keeper turned and looked astonished. "Welcome back rangers, and welcome to our base newest ally. I am Keeper, and this is Kendall. It seems you have shown great potential for the Graphite Energem to choose you." Keeper spoke. Kendall looked pristine as always. "Well, don't be shy… you can de-morph now." She instructed.

The ranger did as he was told. A gray light flashed revealing the teen to be dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a gray buttoned down shirt, brown boots, and a gray colored cowboy hat. As Kendall couldn't help but stare, she noticed his beautiful brown eyes and gorgeous smile lit up the room. "Well they don't make them like this anymore." Kendall said jokingly with a smile. Shelby and Tyler couldn't help but laugh.

"My apologies mam, but most people just call me Matt." He replied in his southern accent. Matt removed his hat and walked over to meet Kendall. "Well it's nice to meet you Matt. Allow me to introduce you to Tyler, the Red Dino Charge Ranger and leader of the team; Koda, the Blue Dino Charge Ranger, and Shelby." She said blatantly disregarding her ranger status. Shelby smirked at her remark and implied. "As you can tell, I'm the Pink Dino Charge Ranger."

Kendall shook her head in disbelief. "Anyways, as you may have noticed we are currently down two rangers, the Black and Green Dino Charge Rangers' have been brainwashed into fighting for Sledge and his army. We're trying to figure out a way to break their hold under the spell so we continue finding the remaining Energems and stop Sledge from destroying Earth in the process." She explained.

Matt looked around the room. "So other than fighting evil, what else is a ranger supposed to do?" He asked. Kendall then walked over and handed him a work hat, apron and name tag. "Other times, you'll work at the Dino Bite Café upstairs in the museum." She informed him. As he went to change into his uniform, the alarm sounded. Kendall ran over to pull up the monitor showing the Black and Green Rangers attacking the city. "Rangers, Go! Keeper and I will keep trying to come up with something." The rangers rushed into action.

Amber Beach Town Square

People were running for cover as blasts came from every direction. "You humans are pathetic! The Power Rangers have turned over a new leave. We work for Sledge now and nothing will keep you safe!" Chase boasted!

They kept firing around the city until they were stopped by the remaining rangers. "Guys, you have to snap out of this! You are both rangers! You were chosen to protect the Earth and its people. Not destroy it! If you truly have chosen to side with Sledge, then we have no choice but to destroy you both." Tyler commented.

Chase replied evilly. "Quiet Red Ranger, your annoyance has given me a headache and my partner here feels the same way, don't you my Little Raptor?" Riley smirked. "Dido babe. I'm tired of games. Let's end this once and for all." Chase and Riley took out the Dino Blasters and started firing. The others morphed into action and began the battle.

Tyler and Matt took on Chase, while Koda and Shelby fought off Riley. Tyler and Matt did a roundhouse kick on Chase causing him to hit the ground. Koda and Shelby sent Riley flying in the air. Just as they were about to combine their attacks, Kendall came onto the Dino Com.

"Tyler are you there?" Kendall questioned. Tyler knelt on his knee trying to regain his own strength. "Yes Kendall, I read you loud and clear… what is up?" he asked. Keeper then interrupted. "Tyler, we have found a way to break the hold, use this new Dino Charger that Kendall created. The Polarity Charger. It will have the power to change / reverse the polarity of your enemy. In theory it should break Sledge's hold on Chase and Riley." Tyler stood on his feet. The other rangers' regrouped around Tyler. "Guys the only way to stop them is to use this." Tyler commented. As he held out his hand, the new Dino Charger appeared.

Shelby and Koda looked astonished. Matt looked puzzled. "What is it?" He questioned. Tyler replied. "It's the Polarity Charger. It will reverse the spell on our friends." Tyler then took out his Dino Morpher and inserted the Charger into the slot.

Chase and Riley could barely stand from their injuries in the fight. "You won't beat us!" Chase boasted. Tyler aimed his morpher and took the shot. "I'm sorry guys but this is the only way!" Tyler said emotionally. "Dino Morpher… Blast!" The charger's energy shot out towards Chase and Riley. A bright light enveloped the two causing the massive black energy to dissipate from their minds. The two rangers fell to the ground and demorphed.

Tyler and the rangers' ran over to check on their friends. "Are you guys okay?" Shelby wondered. As Chase and Riley started to come around, Matt stood in utter disbelief. "Riley." He mumbled. "Riley?!" he yelled. Riley was a little surprised nonetheless shocked. "Matt, what're you doing here?" Chase looked over at Riley. "Hang on! Isn't that your brother?" he asked his boyfriend. Riley nodded in disappointment. "Unfortunately it is." The rangers started heading back to the base while Chase and Riley stayed behind for a moment. Chase looked at Riley and lifted his head. "Hey, we better get back to the base with the others… there's time for discussion much later." Chase leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Riley put his arms around Chase's head and Chase wrapped his arms around Riley's waist. "Feel better my Little Raptor?" He asked. Riley answered back with another kiss. "Always my Hotshot." He replied pulling away his lips. Chase and Riley then followed the other rangers' back to the base.

Dino Lab

Kendall was sitting at the computer monitoring the city to find where the latest attack was occuring. The rangers returned and recharged their energems. They couldn't help but notice Kendall was working hard and fast at the control panel. "Can't we ever get a break?" Chase protested hastly. Riley pulled him aside as the others continued walking. "Chase… I need to tell you something… Chase, I Lo." Riley tried to tell Chase his feelings but before he could… Kendall had some urgent news. "Rangers, come here, it appears that I have locked onto another energy signature similar to that of the Gold Energem. It seems Fury has once again appeared with the Pterodactyl zord again. You must get ahold of that zord, and the Dino Charge, before Fury finds a way to activate the battle mode." She ordered. "Matt, why don't you stay here so I can show you around a little more?" She asked. Matt nodded. "Go ahead, and call me if things get ugly." He said motioning the others to head off to the fight. The rangers jumped into Tyler's jeep yet again and sped off to where Fury was attacking.

Amber Beach City Plaza

Citizens ran for cover as debris fell from all over. The massive Pterodactyl zord was rampaging throughout the city. "Yes, destroy everything in your path. Sledge will reward me greatly now that I have control of…Not again, this pain… I can't fight it." Fury said in agony. The feeling he had felt when he had battled Tyler weeks before had overcome him once again and this time it was even stronger. Fury fell to the ground only to see the rangers arrive.

Fury rose to his feet. "Not you again!" he proclaimed. Tyler then ordered the rangers' to try and hold off the Pterodactyl zord in their own respective zords while Tyler had one final confrontation against Fury. "This is going to end here and now Fury!" Tyler protested. He blasted Fury with his Dino Morpher Blast. Fury fell to his knees. The pain he was feeling inside was excruciating. Tyler went to take another shot when suddenly, he saw a golden glow emerging out of Fury's body. The glow soon took the shape of a young human male appearing in his late-teens – early twenties. The male had light brown hair and baby blue eyes.

Tyler then called for the rangers. "Guys, get over here, now! We have a situation to deal with…" Tyler instructed the others. Shelby came on the Dino Com not a moment later and replied hastly, "We're a little tied up with the Ptera Zord… what's going on?" "It's… It's Fury…." Tyler stated simply. The rangers' were confused as to what he was talking about. Without knowing the repercussions, they regrouped with Tyler only to see Fury lying motionless on the ground and a teen standing in his place. "So… that must be Fury's fun side?" Chase questioned with humor. The others couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Sledge's Ship

Sledge had been monitoring the entire fight from the control room. "No!" he shouted with outrage. "Fury has been defeated…but no matter, that can be fixed! Vivix, get down there and help him!" Sledge ordered. One of the Vivix teleported down to the city. Sledge fused his hands together. "The rangers will soon find out, why Fury is unbeatable now!" He laughed maniacally.

Amber Beach City Plaza

The rangers were now trying to figure out who this mystery guy was. "So… who are you?" Tyler questioned. Before the teen could reply… the Vivix appeared. The rangers took their fighting stance. "So it's just one Vivix? I don't get it?" Shelby said with a puzzled look.

The Vivix walked over Fury and took his energy and fused into Fury's motionless body. "Now! That feels much better!" Fury said rising on his two feet. "You see rangers' it is impossible to stop me!" Fury boasted evilly.

The rangers took out their morphers. "We'll see about that!" Riley shouted in reply. "Dino Charger, Ready! It's Morphin Time! Energize, Ha! Unleash the Power!" they called morphing into the rangers' once again. The rangers' then took on Fury together. Fury was now more powerful than before. Sledge had then sent Wrench and Poisandra with an army of Vivix down to assist in the fight.

Tyler continued to fight Fury while Chase took on Poisandra along with Shelby leaving Wrench to fight against Riley and Koda fought off the army of Vivix. The fight wasn't looking good for either side. Poisandra had taken a blow from Chase and Shelby, and Tyler sent Fury flying in the air. Wrench however had the upper hand on Riley knocking him to the ground. As their enemies returned to Sledge's ship, the ranger's rushed over to Riley's motionless body.

Chase demorphed and knelt on his knees. "Riley?" he tried frantically to wake up the love of his life. "Riley come on… You've got to wake up?!" he pleaded. Chase then picked Riley's body up and carried him in his arms back to the base.

Dino Lab

Meanwhile back in the base, Kendall, Matt and Keeper had been monitoring the fight. "I'm going to get my hands on Wrench when I see him! No one, hurts my little brother!" Matt said with an angry tone. Kendall took Matt's hand. "Matt, you know as well as I do, that Riley knew the risks when he became a Power Ranger… and you know the risks too, so the best thing for us to do is to be there for him. It's also important that you let Chase help take care of him…. Seeing as how…"Kendall could barely finish the sentence. Just the thought of seeing them together made her a little uncomfortable. As they had finished their conversation they noticed the young teen from the fight had found his way to the base.

"How did you get in here? The museum is upstairs." Kendall questioned. The teen started to slowly walk around. "Wow, it seems nothing has changed." He replied. Kendall had a puzzled look on her face. "I'm sorry, you've lost me." It was then, Keeper stepped forward. "Kendall, allow me to explain. This young man's name is Ivan. He is the true owner of the Gold Energem. 1000 years ago, he had found the Gold Energem and encountered Fury. Fury used his power to possess him causing Ivan's memories to fade. Fury had complete control over Ivan's mind and actions. You see Kendall, Fury is like a parasite. He requires a host body in order to live. For a millennia, Sledge had a Vivix Droid as Fury's host, only they're power can only be sustained for short periods of time… Fury knew he needed a bodily host if were to search for the Energems. When he crossed paths with Ivan, he took his chance. Since Ivan had possession of the Gold Energem while under Fury's control, it allowed him to ultimately gain control of the Gold Dino Charger and the Pterodactyl Zord." Keeper informed.

Kendall moved her glasses up a bit. "So how can we defeat Fury for good?" she asked. Keeper then turned his attention to Ivan. "It seems that it's my destiny to defeat Fury seeing as how I was the one serving as a bodily host for so long. Our bond grew stronger over the years that we were as one. Now that I am free, I can finally use the Gold Energem's power for what it has been meant for all along." He boasted. Kendall then replied… "Well I think Sledge is in for the shock of his life. He's going to have to put up with six rangers."

Ivan nodded in reply taking that as his cue to join the other rangers in the fight. As he headed towards the exit, the other rangers rushed in with Chase, still appearing to be holding the seriously injured Riley. Kendall rushed over to help Chase carry Riley over to the make-shift infirmary they had in the base. "What happened?" she questioned sincerely.

Tyler simply replied… "He was hit hard by one of Wrench's attacks. He returned to Sledge's ship along with Fury and Poisandra in the process."

Keeper walked over to the rangers. "Rangers' we mustn't let our guard down now. I fear a storm is brewing among Sledge's ranks. We must be ready at all costs. Chase will stay here and tend to Riley while the rest of you return to your normal lives…. For now." He ordered. The rangers' took Keepers advice to heart and left the base.

Tyler and Shelby went to work at the Dino Bite Café. "What do you think Keeper meant by a storm is brewing?" Shelby asked Tyler as they went to put their aprons on. Tyler paused for a moment tying his apron around his waist. "Honestly Shelby, your guess is as good as mine, but Keeper is right, we can't afford to let our guard down even though Riley is seriously hurt…. Chase knows how to care for him, after all; after what we saw the other day in the base, Riley will recover fast as long as Chase is by his side."

Shelby looked at Tyler "Yeah, I hope you're right… I hope you're right." She stated.

Dino Lab

Back in the base, everyone was gone for the night… all expect for Chase who was caring for Riley every second he could get. "Riley, I know you'll pull through this. If it takes my last breath, I will find Wrench and tear him apart with my bare hands!" Chase shouted in anger. It was at that moment… Riley's eyes began to flicker and soon opened. He took in a breath of air and leaned forward. "Chase? What are you yelling about now?" Riley asked his boyfriend. Chase turned around to see Riley awake and alert. "Riley! You're awake! i thought you were a goner for sure after you took that hit from Wrench." He shouted in a sincere tone. He ran over to hug the love of his life with Riley embracing Chase in his arms. "I Love You my Little Raptor." Chase whispered into Riley's ear. "I Love You Too my Hotshot." Riley said in reply.


End file.
